


Вызов

by Scotch_scotchem



Category: Rookies - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotch_scotchem/pseuds/Scotch_scotchem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коно меняет школу, надеясь на лучшее<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Вызов

**Author's Note:**

> бетила sundry*

Больше всего это было похоже на скастованное кем-то специально для него заклинание невидимости, как в онлайн-играх: Коно иногда казалось, что он видит, как взгляд старой учительницы теряет резкость, когда она смотрит в его сторону, и снова возвращает себе остроту, едва она поворачивается к кому-то другому.

Сегодня Коно столкнулся с Окадой на крыше; когда он поднялся, Окада уже стоял у перил и смотрел вниз и, может быть, курил, хотя Коно не особенно верил в этот слух.

— А, это ты, — сказал Окада, обернувшись, и Коно кивнул.

Они никогда не были друзьями, но сталкивались достаточно часто, чтобы быть как минимум хорошими знакомыми. Коно сполз по стене, откинул назад голову и закрыл глаза. Где-то внизу, через несколько слоев полов от них, распиналась математичка, наверняка поставившая в журнал только одну запись о пропуске. Окада выругался себе под нос; Коно слушал, как он шлепает разболтанными кроссовками, а потом садится рядом.

Математичка запалила их, когда они спускались вниз, оглядела с головы до ног — и Коно, школьный герой, оказался в ее слепом пятне. Она завела обычную песню:

— Окада, почему тебя опять не было на уроке…

Коно аккуратно обошел ее, чувствуя, как в спину ему упирается горящий взгляд.

Они никогда не говорили об этом, но Окада точно завидовал Коно — тому не приходилось отвечать за свои прогулы, полшколы ходило у него в друзьях, и он был одним из первых в их параллели, кому на четырнадцатое февраля призналась девчонка. В белый день у них была игра, и о назначенном ответном свидании Коно забыл.

Окада не пользовался особенной популярностью и, если вдруг появлялся на тренировках, годился только на то, чтобы подбирать мячи. Он завидовал, но, наверное, понимал причину.

Разница между ними была только одна — Коно умел играть в бейсбол и делал это хорошо. Приглашение от Мэгурогавы, пробившейся в одну шестнадцатую финала, лежало у него в столе дома еще с прошлого года; он согласился, конечно, и случайно услышал от классной, что Окада собрался в Футаготамагаву.

На выпускном они не стали пожимать рук, но Коно пообещал себе приглядывать за Окадой на расстоянии. Даже если они не были друзьями, они могли бы ими стать, посчитал он.

Своего обещания Коно не сдержал — первым и последним, что он слышал про Футаготамагаву, была заметка в местной газете о потасовке на игре и отстранении всех членов бейсбольного клуба на год. Коно было не до того: первогодок в Мэгурогаве не рассматривали, как полноценных игроков, и команду, участвовавшую на отборочных, составили из одних старшеклассников. Коно и не рассчитывал на это — но он оказался единственным. Его одногодки, раньше ходившие на тренировки, стали появляться все реже и реже, а когда они приходили, то не играли, а валяли дурака.

Команда разваливалась на глазах, тренеру было наплевать — он думал только об отборочных, — и Коно остался единственным, кто пытался хоть как-то поправить положение дел. Потом надоело и ему.

Что толку пытаться, когда все твои старания обречены на провал?

Коно тренировался в одиночку, а старшеклассники тем временем проиграли в той же самой одной шестнадцатой турнира; Коно ждал, что тренер восстановит общий распорядок, но ничего такого не произошло.

С каждым днем Коно все больше и больше убеждался в том, что сделал ошибку, выбрав Мэгурогаву: среди его одногодок были и талантливые игроки, но они заботились только о себе. Посреди года к ним перевелся новый питчер, довольно неплохой, но Коно стало уже настолько безразлично, что то, что парень из Футаготамагавы, он узнал только через пару недель, хотя они вроде бы играли в бэттери.

Когда Коно спросил его об Окаде, Энацу только презрительно усмехнулся.

— Ты и правда думаешь, что у меня хватило бы терпения запоминать всех этих бездарей? Тем более что сейчас в бейсбольном клубе остались одни отбросы.

Коно подумал, что Энацу ничем не лучше, но промолчал.

В следующий раз они услышали о Футаготамагаве от тренера, и Коно попросту не поверил своим ушам, когда тот сказал об игре. Тренер повторил еще раз.

Скаутов у них, первогодок, не было; кто-то хотел сходить посмотреть, но Энацу высмеял его, хотя они все видели, как их тренер разговаривал с чужим.

— Мы их размажем, даже не напрягаясь, — вальяжно пообещал Энацу, закатывая мяч в импровизированную лунку. — Нам даже знаки не понадобятся.

Прогуляв в тот день уроки и устроившись спать на крыше — раньше его прогулы не записывали потому, что он был героем школы, теперь — потому, что всем было наплевать, — Коно вдруг вспомнил об Окаде. Ничего хоть капли интересного он от игры не ждал, Энацу противники были и правда на один зуб, так что Коно решил, что это может скрасить хотя бы встреча со старым знакомым.

Он лениво прикидывал, изменился ли Окада, и если да — то как сильно.

— Что за болваны так орут? — спросил Энацу во время разминки.

К середине игры он начал недовольно поджимать губы, как будто это могло повлиять на результат.

Коно видел все лучше и отчетливее со своего места за домом, куда падали черные тени встававших в квадрат бэттеров: они проигрывали. Они проигрывали потому, что не были такими шумными, потому, что не хотели делать ни черта, и Коно не собирался это исправлять. В конце концов, ему было наплевать на эту команду.

Окаду провожали со скамейки громкими воплями; так же было и с остальными, но Коно почему-то ждал, что, когда придет очередь Окады, они замолкнут, как это обычно и бывало.

Они никогда не соревновались — точнее, Коно даже не думал о том, чтобы принять вызов Окады, потому что противник был слишком слаб, а теперь он проигрывал так стремительно, что не мог даже вспомнить, когда в первый раз за эту короткую игру подумал об Окаде как о равном.

Они проиграли — и Коно впервые невольно позавидовал Окаде, который вместе со всеми участвовал в шумной свалке.

Может быть, это было расплатой за все то время, когда Коно был героем, а Окада — обычным хулиганом, но, когда Энацу буркнул себе под нос: "В следующий раз", Коно коротко кивнул в ответ на прямой взгляд Окады. Тот победно ухмыльнулся — догнавший, перегнавший и заставивший себя догонять.

— В следующий раз, — повторил Коно, хотя Окада не мог его слышать.


End file.
